Black Release
Black Release or better know as Black chakra in it's simplest form is the discharge of Physical and spiritual chakra that exists all around the world. Its composition being made from two seprate energies being the Discharge of Yin, and Yang chakra from the deceased Shinobi as it's being converted into nature chakra. The chakra being stolen from this progess is corrupted and contaminted as it's absorbed by the user this being allowed by the intricate seal work inscribed and made into the Black Dragon Tatoo stained on the Mizarku skin. The brought into the clan have this tattoo inscribed upon them where as those birthed into the clan have no need for it as the ability stems from within. The Mizarku Clan, blessed with the ability to use this chakra, can create extremely powerful jutsu's with devastating power. Additionally, by infusing it with normal jutsu they can change the nature and effect to amazing levels. Black chakra when mixed in when one's normal chakra boons the user with enhanced chakra reservse. The Tattoo passively yet albiet slowly regenerates Black chakra by pulling it from the area around the user. When Chakra Manipulation and Shape Manipulation have been mastered this release becomes and enters it's most dangerous stage. The user can then release a variety of Black Release Techniques with few to no hand signs at all. An added Boon Being that their bodies become lethal weapons as the chakra reinforces and strengthens them. This Strong Circulation of Yin Chakra coursing through one's body can cause or in some examples evolve or change preexisting Kekkai Genkai. An Advanced Version of this rare Kekkei Genkai was discovered through years of training and manipulation. Not much info has been seen or recorded. Its next step called Corrupted Chakra. Black chakra being composed of the discharge of 2 major types of chakra it is extremely Poisonous to most ninja, animals, plants, etc. Injuries caused through chakra based attacks tend to result in chakra poisoning in which the enemy's chakra coils begin to slowly breakdown resulting in the loss of bodily functions and extreme pain as the body shuts down. Murciélago having spent years further deveoping this chakra and ability has discovered and theroized that the possiblites of Sage Mode or better known as sennin modo is possible. Thought the action having not been taken he theriozes that it will be able to happen with out needing an animal contract as the users of this chakra having had the discharge of it coursing throught them making them more sensitive and aware of the energy that runs around them. The sennin Modo resulting from this would be unknown to world as the mixture of both types of nature energy would combine into one. Further Development of this chakra would begin to open up new insights and discoveries of it's abilites and limits. Many years of furthering his power having lead to his chakra now gaining an almost sentient will. His chakra coils and pools continuing to expand regurarly by integrating different forms and types of chakra this leading to it also becoming denser and gaining different characteristics. This leading to several evolutions of black chakra and it's succesor Corrupted Chakra. Jay Nara came about this form of energy through his Chaos Release, virtually making it the same thing. Much like other users, the possibility of achieving Sage Mode enticed the man, though he has yet to test this theory.